blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 59
is the 59th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta tells the group that he is just going to keep sending Fana's attacks back to her over and over again. Fana vows to destroy them and sends an attack their way. Vanessa Enoteca sees the attack coming and pulls herself, Asta, and Finral Roulacase out of the way. Vanessa notes that Salamander is one of the strongest of the Four Great Spirits after its attack took out the trees behind them. She realizes that they are up against a spirit that matches the military power of an entire nation. Asta attacks Salamander and slashes it across its chest with his Anti Magic swords. He tells the group that Vetto was much faster and had better senses. Asta believes they can defeat Fana. Meanwhile, Noelle Silva is trying to put out the forest fire with her Water Magic, but the flames just keep coming back. She hopes that Asta and the others are okay. Asta tells Fana that they should sit down and talk this through much to the surprise of Finral and Vanessa. Asta asks her what exactly does she hate so much and why is she against the Clover Kingdom. Fana tells him to shut up and blasts him with fire again. Vanessa pulls him out of the way and Asta goes through one of Finral's portals. He appears above Fana and slashes down at her blocking her oncoming attack. He tells Fana that Vetto also hated them and asks if they can just understand each other. Fana remembers when she was a child and was walking with Licht. She asked who the human is in front of them and Licht said that he is Licht's friend. The human talked to the elves about them working together and that they should do their best to live alongside each other. She remembers Licht getting married and his human wife getting pregnant with his child. He claimed that the child would bring the humans and elves together. The elves were attacked by humans, and an elf blamed Licht's friend because he was the only one that knew. Fana does not believe Asta and grows a third eye on her forehead. Suddenly, dark clouds surround the forest. Fana pushes Asta off of Salamander with her magic and Asta notices that she also has a third eye. As he falls, Salamander gets bigger. Vanessa says that it not only got bigger but is using magic with different attributes. Asta says that he will have to bring out his special move. Meanwhile, Mariella is leading the witches out of the forest to safety. Dominante Code is trying to think of a way to use a Security Golem. Asta, Finral, and Vanessa are thrown back by the hot air that surrounds Fana. Asta asks if they are okay. Finral says yes but that he is having a hard time manipulating space and Vanessa says that her Thread Magic is getting burned. Fana goes to attack them but Noelle creates a Sea Dragon's Cradle around the group and protects them. Salamander attacks the sphere sending the group flying. Vanessa and Finral grab some tree branches and the group escapes on make-shift brooms. Noelle knows that she has to be the one to defeat Fana since she has Water Magic. She knows she can do it but she hears Solid's voice in her head telling her that she cannot. Suddenly, she hears Asta telling her that she is strong enough to do it. Vanessa turns the broom back towards Fana. Noelle knows that she can only use this attack once. Noelle sends Sea Dragon's Roar at Fana and it misses but then comes around and grabs Salamander. It holds it in its jaws until it explodes. Salamander begins to fall from the sky. Asta says that it is his turn and prepares to attack. Fana sends a familiar attack made of diamonds their way. Asta realizes that it is the same attack that Mars used. Asta asks Fana if she happens to have a brother and describes what Mars looks like. He tells her that her brother is on the other side of the forest. Fana says that she has no siblings besides Licht and the village people. He cannot get through to her so he decides that he has to use his special move before she recovers. Finral asks what this special move is. Asta describes it and both Vanessa and Finral say that they will help him with this move. Vanessa believes that with their help the move will become extremely powerful. They throw him in Fana's direction. He speeds through the air and misses the first time but Finral teleports him back and this time he manages to power through Salamander. Asta's Bull Thrust tears through Salamander. Fana cannot believe what just happened. As she falls to the ground, she thinks of Licht. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used Items used *Security Golem Petit Clover : Asta challenges anyone to throw anything at him as he will knock them right back again and again. Volleys of naruto and natto are thrown, and Asta chops them with his swords and eats them. After the natto, the swords are messy, which grosses out Asta and Finral. References Navigation